Harem-verse: Star vs The Force of evil
by Masternica
Summary: Part of the harem-verse series. Marco and Tom helped prevent Toffe's plans and now have the life they always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Harem-Verse: Star vs the Force of evil.

Greetings my dear readers. Here masternica bringing the third fic of this series. Today I have a surprise prepared so we do not waste any more time

Chapter 1: The heroes of Mewni.

It all started the second time that Marco and Tom met. It turns out that the demon prince and Star's friend shared a taste for fantasy heroes. So they agreed to form a duo of heroes in case Star needed them. Right after Ludo stole Glossarick's book. Marco and Tom went to retrieve it and also managed to remove Ludo's wand. This allowed the high commission to find out Toffe's plans and stop them before they were orchestrated. Marco and Tom were now Mewni's heroes and would receive the greatest reward the queen can bestow.

Everything starts in the heroes' room. Marco and Tom lay each one in their bed when their beloved maidens came to the place and woke them up with a loving kiss.

"Wake up my sleepy kings," said Queen Star. To which her beloved responded by leaning sleepily. It turns out that Mewni's law stipulates that when someone performs a heroic hazel of great proportions, he is awarded the hand of the crown princess in addition to a harem preceded by the aforementioned princess. Marco and Tom did not mind sharing their Star total prize and the others were too much for one man.

But going back to the subject. The heroes had a very hectic schedule.

-It is incredible that we have the Queen of darkness and the ex-guardian of the scissors. Like Bath Toys. "Tom said as he and Marco played with Eclipsa and Hekapoo.

-You gave me back my daughter is the least I can do.-said green haired woman.

-My kings do not entertain too much They have a tight schedule to meet.-said the redhead devil.

The agenda of the kings was extensive but quite satisfactory. As heroes of Mewni. Marco and Tom had to make sure they helped anyone who requested their hero services. Which included capturing bandits, killing evil monsters and very occasionally toppling some evil king.

-Thank you so much. Heroes of Mewni that dragon did not stop eating the cattle of the monsters.-said Ludo who was now prime minister of the monsters.

-Nothing and remember that if they have problems do not hesitate to call us.-Tom said before leaving in his unicorn of war.

-By the way I do not know if it interests them. keep the Skull of the beast.-Marco said to which Ludo accepted the skull gladly.

-Claro my blacksmiths can do great things with this.-Ludo said accepting the gift. After Marco retires in his motobeast.

However the most satisfactory for the Heroes de Mewni arrived at the end of the day. When their wives took turns to give them pleasure. As I said before, Star and the other girls were quite energetic but good was still a pleasant duty to perform.

-Oh yeah. Follow my kings. Give your whore rheia what you want.-said the woman with hearts in the cheeks with both males prenetrating her pussy and anus while subjected to all kinds of sadistic pleasures such as biting her neck or pinching her butt with hot fingers. For being the only one who had the title of Queen Star, she went first and was a masochistic bitch. He let Marco and Tom do whatever they wanted. She was able to pretend to be a refined queen most of the time but the truth Star was the queen of harlots.

-Let's my masters. give this hungry little whore what you want. "Janna said while masturbating her loved ones. Janna was what we would call a bitch like cum. She always made Tom and Marco cum in her mouth and only then would she let them run in her pussy and Anus.

For their part, Jackie and Kelly were the least sadistic. They preferred that their favorite man make them come gently. But it was still an exhausting job. Since the two were addicted to orgasms. Once all were served it was time to sleep. As you can imagine each girl slept in the bed of his favorite hero. Such was the life of Mewni's heroes a truly enviable life.

End for now ...

Well I hope you liked it. In case you're wondering, I'm planning to include Brittney and Brunzetta. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a beautiful day / afternoon / night.


	2. Chapter 2

Harem-Verse: Star vs the Force of evil.

Greetings my dear readers. Here masternica bringing the third fic of this series. Today I have a surprise prepared so we do not waste any more time.

Chapter 2: Teaching Brittney.

Our story today begins with Echo greek. More specifically in the mansion of Brittney Wong. The former high school diva was now an important business woman and had the responsibility to keep her family company afloat.

-Go today if it was a busy day but being rich is worth it.-said the Asian woman.

\- That follows in my agenda Jasper.-Brittney said to her old and loyal butler.

-I agree with seeing myself with Star butterfly in the cafe of the Raimbow clouds.-said the loyal servant of the Wong.

\- Sure my old friend. I still can not believe that we take now. - said the businesswoman. In incredible how much you can mature in a few years Star and Brittney were the perfect example. Both met in the favorite cafe to discuss their day to day. The only problem is when Star tells Brittney how affectionate Marco is with him and how attentive are his husbands with her and all the other maidens.

-Oh dear, I'm so happy for you. You know Oscar and I also live a fairy tale romance. He always gives me gifts, he makes love to me and you will never find a more attentive man in the whole multiverse. -They were the things that Brittney used to answer to the magic woman. When she was with her friends or at a social event, Brittney claimed to have the most perfect trophy husband there was. Sadly, everything was a lie.

"Brittney, did you buy what I asked you?" Said Oscar, whose appearance was that of an old Hippie, but not a nice one if not a sympathetic hippie like Scooby Doo's shaggy if not a raggedy one like those in South Park.

-If Oscar is in the fridge.-the Asian woman said without saying a word Oscar took a beer from the refrigerator. Poor Brittney still could not believe that man is the same adorable singer who wrote beautiful songs for her. He did not even touch his keyboard, he just decided to drink beer and watch TV. Claro Brittney could tolerate that if at least they made love more often but from the few times that they touched Oscar's tiny penis she would run away after a few minutes and leave her totally unsure. In more than one occasion he would have fantasized about Mewni's heroes and that they would do the same to him as his Harem. The more I thought about it, the more contempt I felt for Oscar. But things would take an unexpected turn that day.

-Hello .- said a voice behind Brittney scaring her. That voice belonged to Janna. Who was accompanied by Star, Jackie and Starfan13.

"What are you doing here?" Brittney said.

-Only say that Starfan13 told us the truth about your "wonderful trophy husband" - said Jackie full of sarcasm.

\- That's what you asked for a job for. Daughter of ...- Brittney said ready to kill the woman with the glasses. But a certain blonde with hearts in her cheeks stopped her.

-Quiet Brittney. Killing me is not going to solve your dilemma.-said the woman with the glasses.

-Whatever. Go ahead burlense. Rianse of the pathetic thing that is my husband and the foolish thing that I was for marrying me with him. - said the businesswoman.

-Although that sounds fun. We're here to help you. "Janna said then Brittney's friends took her to Mewni.

-Have if I understood. You want me to have sex with your husbands. "Brittney said surprised. His friends simply nodded.

-You need to know what it feels like to have a real man in your life.- said Eclipsa who was present at the place.

-But that's not adultery or something like that-said the woman with eastern features.

-Usually yes. But Mewni's heroes are allowed to fuck the girl he wants. Like me.-said Starfan13.

Brittney was not very sure. I say he liked to fantasize all the time with Marco and Tom but this was too weird for her.

-Look Brittney you do not have to do this if you do not want.-Marcus said what young Latin did not know was that sweet and tender attitude was what aroused the lust of his Wong girl. Without thinking twice Brittney began to kiss Marco passionately. Tom did not stay behind and started fondling Brittney's breasts. The three lovers enrolled in a session of passion or pleasure. Brittney could finally feel the penises with which she had fantasized so much. They were long, thick and had the exact level of resistance she asked for. Marco and Tom also had fun playing with Brittney's round buttocks and fat tits. It was all a piece of woman. I spend a while and Brittney had already come 3 times the fourth and last was when Marco and Tom filled their holes with their white seed.

Meanwhile returned in Brittney's mansion. Jasper was doing his butler duties. when he received a call.

-Look, said the Wong employee.

-Jasper Brittney speaks, you have permission to be off Oscar. "said Jasper's boss.

"Sure, lady." Jasper said immediately and all the other staff of the mansion went to the place of the disgusting husband of his employer. Then the exterior of the house is shown to us and from its interior one hears a great rumble and shouts of panic.

End for now ...

Well I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading I am masternica and I wish you all a beautiful day / afternoon / night.


	3. Chapter 3

Harem-Verse: Star vs the Force of evil.

Good morning friends today I bring you the conclusion of this story. Thanks to everyone who took the trouble to read it and do not worry about it next time it will be better. Well without further clarification let's start at once.

Chapter 3: Battle of lovers.

Our story today begins in a bar of an unknown dimension the bounty hunter Brunzetta was there taking drunk as usual.

-Then Heckapoo said that his beloved Marcus made her run sometimes.-said the muscular woman while talking with the bartender.

-I told him he does not impress me. I assured him that his husbands could never make me run more than once. "The dark-skinned woman said again. while the bartender listened intently.

-So she and I made a bet. He told me that if I endured more than half an hour with them I would become the new guardian of the dimensional scissors and of course I accept. But being realistic, I do not think it's coming. "Said the bounty hunter. But just at that moment a certain diableza entered the same bar where Brunzetta was. Apparently Heckapoo loved the bets.

-I hope you did not think I was going to do it back. Friend.-said the girl with lightning horns.

-Decuerdo amiga let's go to it.-said Brunzetta who was still drunk. So Heckapoo decided to wait for the effect to pass. Finally both women went to Mewni where Marco and Tom were already waiting for Brunzetta was impressed with the appeal of both heroes. But he still trusted that he would win easily.

-It's good to see you again Brunzetta. Tell me how you want to start. "Marco said.

-I do not like the previous games so we go straight to the action- said the warrior.

-In agreement. But do not say we did not overthink it, "Tom said just as confidently as she.

After a while the three lovers undressed and began with their mating ritual. Although they did not make her run immediately, the warrior recognized that these guys were the best lovers she had ever been with.

-I must abmit it guys you are very good but they need more than two big penises to get me to climax.-said the purple-haired warrior.

-Very beautiful. You wanted it. "Marco said then she and Tom increased the speed of their attacks and just at that moment the powerful interdimensional fighter. I let out his feminine fluids. Obviously the battle that she thought would be easy turned out to be difficult. But Bruzetta was not going to give up so easily he was trying to behave like a wild succubus to weaken his opponents by biting them and scratching them like a predatory cat.

-Good intent primor but demons are masochist by nature.-said Tom who felt in heaven receiving such a deal. Although Marco was not a demon, he had become accustomed to the pain once he became trapped in Heckapoo's dimension. After a few minutes Brunzette began to come unchecked. They were a total of 4 climax in less than half an hour. In the end I ended up having the same number of orgasms as Heckapoo with the last one happening at the same time as the climax of the boys.

"Well Brunzette?" Said the red-haired diable.

-According to what I abject. I'm just as weak as you, "said the woman with purple hair.

-I'm glad to hear it. Because I really do not have anyone else to occupy my position in the high commission. Congratulations, my friend, you are the new Guardian of the dimensional scissors.-Said the demon girl. What pleased her warrior friend.

"By the way, Brunzetta, if you're interested in a rematch. You do not have to ask for it, "Marco said seductively to what the muscular woman blushed.

The end...

Well, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, I am a masternica and I wish you all a nice day / afternoon / night.


End file.
